


The end of the story

by Lycka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy et Rory ont disparu, mais où sont ils réellement? Un mystérieux inconnu, qu'il connait bien, va aider Brian Williams à répondre à cette question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The end of the story

**Titre :** The end of the story ****  
Rating : K ****  
Pairing/Personnages : Eleven, Brian, Amy, Rory ****  
Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi!

* * *

**The end of the story**

*'*

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que son petit fils était venu sonner à sa porte, lui donnant la dernière lettre qu'il recevrait de son fils.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vide depuis la mort de sa femme. Il faisait les choses de la vie quotidienne comme un automate en soupirant. L'envie n'était plus là car s'il retournait chez son fils, personne ne lui répondrait avec entrain.

Dans le fond, il n'arrivait tout de même pas à y croire. Le Docteur lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait jamais Amy et Rory. Jamais. Et il lui faisait confiance. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il commença à recevoir des coupures de journaux.

Le premier jour, cela parlait d'Amy surtout, car elle était à la fois journaliste, écrivaine et encore une dizaine de choses différentes.

Le deuxième jour, une petite photo de Rory en infirmier, pour un article scientifique sur la première transplantation cardiaque aux Etats-Unis.

La troisième était une photo de famille, Amy et Rory, aillant pris quelques rides, et Anthony souriant à pleine dent pour un article sur l'écrivaine.

La note finale n'était pas une photo mais un mot. Ou plutôt l'itinéraire précis d'un endroit où apparemment il devait se rendre absolument. C'est avec des larmes qu'il s'était retrouvé devant leur tombe. Mais il se sentait revivre peu à peu. Il savait à présent qu'ils avaient vraiment été heureux et qu'ils avaient vécu une vie extraordinaire, à leur image.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant sa porte, il remarqua un nouveau mot.  
_« Je suis désolé »_  
Il se retourna, espérant voir la mystérieuse personne, bien qu'il se doutait très bien de qui il s'agissait, était dans les parages. Il avait besoin de lui dire énormément de choses, de s'énerver, de le remercier, de lui dire de ne plus jamais revenir, de garder un œil sur les êtres humains, de ne pas être seul. Tant de choses qui avaient besoin de sortir.

Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut le Tardis à l'autre bout de la rue. Le Docteur était en train de rentrer dans son vaisseau et il courut comme un dératé, espérant le rattraper.

Le Docteur se tourna vers lui, lui sourit tristement et ferma la porte du Tardis. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce bruit si reconnaissable se propagea dans la rue, le laissant pantelant et frustré. Mais après tout, lui aussi devait faire son deuil.

Le Docteur l'avait aidé à faire le sien, il devait accepter de laisser l'Alien le faire de son côté. Il se dirigea vers son téléphone une fois rentré.

« - Anthony ? Oui, c'est ton grand père. Ça te dérangerait si tu venais à la maison ce soir ? Oh, oui, je comprends… Oh… Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je note l'adresse et j'arrive ! »

Le cœur plus léger, il attrapa à nouveau son manteau et ressortit de chez lui, sifflotant doucement.

Il avait perdu une partie de sa famille mais il venait d'en retrouver une autre.

Avec un sourire, il se dit qu'à présent, tout irait bien.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Brian n'a pas eu autant de temps sur l'écran qu'il aurait dû avoir, donc me voilà avec ce petit OS ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
